Homecoming
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: 2 years after he left Unova N makes the painful decision to return home...and Black couldn't be happier. If only everyone else was just as happy to hear the ex prince of Team Plasma is back. (Isshushipping with some GreySkyShipping) Multi Chapter


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>N clutched to Reshiram's back doing his best not to start crying. He wasn't entirely sure what to do or how to deal with his current situation. His entire world, everything had had ever known, had proved to be a lie. All the things he had fought for, believed, it was all just a lie created by the one he called Father to hide what he had truly wanted. A cruel goal that would have resulted in the pain and suffering of Pokemon. Something N would never have stood for had he known the true intent of Team Plasma. But as much as he wanted to hate everyone for putting him through all that ... he couldn't bring himself to hate anyone. All he felt was a numbness that refused to go away. His Father had been the only human he had ever really connected with, the only one he had ever brought himself to care about ... no ... that was a lie. N snuggled his face into the back of Reshiram's neck. <em>Black. <em>N had cared about Black. The boy had such a strong bond with his Pokemon, he had done all he could to protect them just as N did. He had done everything in his power to keep the world a safe place for both people and Pokemon...Even if it interfered with his journey. Which it did. Quite a lot actually. N wished he could apologize for that but he knew he could never return to Unova. There was too much shame and guilt bottled up within him to even think about returning. He would find a new place to live - or he would just hop around from place to place - and make that place somewhere safe. Somewhere where both people and Pokemon could live together in peace and harmony. Somewhere they'd never be hurt...

N still felt numb. It felt like every single emotion had been drained out of him leaving him empty and hollow. But now he had hope that someday that might change.

"Reshiram, where do you want to go?" He mumbled after about an hour of just flying straight.

"..Home" Reshiram responded after a slight pause.

N sighed "We can't go home."

He wondered what home Reshiram was referring to, surely the Pokemon had several. But he did recall Reshiram enjoying their home in the Plasma castle for the short time they had spent there together. Reshiram had been given his own room but had never really stayed there. He much preferred to duck down into N's childish little room and play games. N always enjoyed playing games with Pokemon and playing them with a Pokemon he had been preparing to meet all his life was something special. He had often wondered if Reshiram felt the same way. Could ... that be the home Reshiram was referring to? Regardless, N doubted he could get Reshiram anywhere the Pokemon referred to as home.

"Then we'll go somewhere new." Reshiram replied almost immediately but N didn't miss the sad tone in his voice.

"Alright," N replied smiling even though that was the very last thing he felt like doing "You can choose wherever we go."

Reshiram seemed a bit happier at this and lurched forwards flying faster than they had flown the entire time. N couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of happiness at this, just a little. For a few moments of flying with the wind rushing through his hair he felt free. He forgot about his Father's betrayal and missing Black. He was just free. All that had mattered in that moment was Reshiram and the air, it had been wonderful.

It was a shame it didn't last.

* * *

><p>The Champion's Parade had been pretty fun, Black couldn't deny that. But it was difficult to enjoy it after all that had just happened. He had defeated Team Plasma but in the process he had witnessed someone fall to pieces. N. Black had watched as the green haired teen's entire world shattered apart. Black had known at one point or another it would have to happen but he hadn't expected it to be so ... painful to watch. Black hadn't even braced himself to watch it. He assumed after the final battle N's beliefs would remain intact and the green haired boy just like always would leave mysteriously leaving only a few words about how well Black was raising his Pokemon. Black would always have rolled his eyes and chuckled about the "absolute weirdo." Black considered N his friend to be completely honest. In some of the better times he had sometimes been able to convince the other teen to do something with him or just have a normal conversation. When N wasn't ranting on and on about Pokemon liberation he was honestly a pretty cool guy. He had so much to offer the world, he really did. Why he wasted it on Team Plasma Black had never managed to understand.<p>

He hadn't meant to unravel all the lies N had been raised in.

Black had at least hoped to keep N under some layer of ignorance to protect him but ... clearly that hadn't worked. And as a result N had flown away on Zekrom and Black would probably never see him again. He couldn't figure out why that bothered him so much. He had won. He was Unova's Champion after a surprisingly short battle with Alder, Team Plasma was disbanded and he now had Zekrom. He should be happy. Not worried about N's safety. But he still found himself fretting over the green haired teen. He was so naive to so many things, he could get himself hurt out there. What if he got himself killed?! He probably would have sat there and worried himself sick if Alder had not be in front of him coaching him on how to deal with being Unova's Champion.

"I think I get it." Black mumbled but the older man didn't pay any attention to him, he just went on and on about the responsibility being Champion was.

"And if you ever want to go off anywhere, like you children do, I'd be glad to take the role of temporary Champion." Alder finished "Or perhaps Iris would be another choice?"

Black just smiled up glumly at the Champion forcing N from his mind "I don't think I'll be travelling anywhere anytime soon, I plan on taking my role as Champion very seriously and rushing off right after gaining the title ... that's not really responsible, is it?"

Alder laughed and clapped Black on the shoulder "I suppose not! But you know how to contact me if you ever need me!"

"I'll be sure to." Black replied with a smile "It's been a long day ... Think I can get some sleep now?"

"Of course! I'll be sticking around for a few weeks while I find where I want to go next so we can talk in the morning. Have a good night now!" Alder replied grinning and leaving the Champion's room.

Black sat quietly in the room for a few moments before taking out the shiny red and white pokeball holding his Samurott. His very first Pokemon.

"Wish I still had N around to translate." Black muttered quietly remembering all the times N had translated Samurott's language to English "I'll miss that. It was really cool."

The whole talking to Pokemon thing N had was pretty cool. In fact, it was basically amazing. Black wished he could do that. Maybe if he could N would come back...that's when he got his genius idea.

He pulled out his Xtransceiver and grinned as Professor Juniper's face popped up.

"Black? Need help with something?" She asked "Or should I be saying Champion Black now?"

Black laughed "No, no. Just Black is fine. But I have an idea and I'm going to need your help..."


End file.
